Talk:Canada
Runabout * "Deep Space 9 briefly possessed a Starfleet runabout named the USS Yukon, which was named after Canada's Yukon River '''or Yukon Territory (adjacent to Alaska and British Columbia)'. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh", "By Inferno's Light") In 2375, the USS Gander (another runabout, named after Gander River in Newfoundland or the town of Gander, which has a long history as a military airbase) was stationed at Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Penumbra")" Danube class runabout were been named after rivers and not state or cities. If I remember, after loosing a runabout, Kira says that fortunately there are a lot of river on earth. - Philoust123 14:07, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :Good call, it was , when they christened the . I made a note about that in the page, and tweaked the text a little bit to suit. -- Sulfur 14:16, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Irrelevant * "''In DS9: "Family Business", after a new runabout was named the USS Rubicon, Major Kira noted "You know, at the rate we go through runabouts, it's a good thing the Earth has a lot of rivers."" This is irrelevant and has nothing to do with an article about the nation state of Canada. Why is it here? I move that we should remove it immediately. Objections? --''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 20:31, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :I think the note needs reworking, but helps to enforce that the Runabouts are, indeed, named after two rivers in Canada rather than something like a town or country. - Enzo Aquarius 20:34, 22 September 2006 (UTC) I still don't think It's needed. The Article clearly states already that the runabouts are named after rivers. It's redundant. This note should be moved to the page. --''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 20:41, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::I agree. It's more of an overall observation on Danube-class nomenclature than of anything specific to Canada. It just so happens that those two particular Danube-class runabouts happened to be named after Canadian rivers. If the note said that "all Danube-class runabouts were named after Canadian rivers", then it might belong here. -- Renegade54 20:46, 22 September 2006 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and move it to the page then. --''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 20:49, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ottawa link Does anyone have a higher res image of this? File:Cage-screen-16-Northern-Hemisphere.jpg? It would be strange if a map of canada didnt have the capitol on it. --Bp 01:31, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Oh, it'll have a little star where Ottawa is/should be. But still doesn't mean that the city should be have an article of its own. Having the mention in the first paragraph (or so) I think is sufficient. -- Sulfur 01:43, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :: Updated. What you see, is what you get. --Alan del Beccio 01:52, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Missing Provinces In The list of provinces and Territories of Canada some of them were missing so I added Them. :I removed them, as they were not referenced in Star Trek. I also converted the referenced ones from a list to a sentence, indicating that there are likely more. Heck, for all we know, Ontario and Quebec may have become part of the United States by the time Canada was first referenced. :) -- Sulfur 23:30, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Canadian actors in Star Trek While I wouldn't call this so-much as a "witch hunt", the truth of the matter is, is that some people can't help being a Canadian any more than they can't help being gay. :) But in all seriousness, isn't this (and whatever else we have spread throughout this site along these lines) basically an extension of this? I mean, we listed gay actors, but not straight actors, now we list Canadian actors, but why not American actors? Oh wait...that would be like almost everyone else. Hmm, well I guess I would hate to single anyone out.... --Alan 04:00, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, and now that Canada Day has passed and TrekMovie.com has the list they need, I think it can be removed. --From Andoria with Love 22:49, 2 July 2008 (UTC) A number of ''Star Trek performers originated from Canada. Among them were several Shakespearean actors who had received training at the Stratford Festival have been uniquely prominent in Star Trek. * Sharon Acker (Odona in TOS: "The Mark of Gideon") * Joey Aresco (Brull in TNG: "The Vengeance Factor") * Geneviève Bujold (first actress for Captain Janeway in VOY: "Caretaker") * Len Cariou (Vice Admiral Janeway in VOY: "Coda") * Kim Cattrall (Valeris in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) * John Colicos (Kor in TOS and DS9) * Nicole de Boer (Ezri Dax in DS9) * James Doohan (Montgomery "Scotty" Scott) * Rosemary Forsyth (Alzen in VOY: "Scientific Method") * Bruce Greenwood (Star Trek 2009 as Captain Pike) * Leslie Hope (Kira Meru in DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") * Robert Ito (Tac Officer Chang in TNG: "Coming of Age" / John Kim in VOY: "Author, Author") * Tom Jackson (Lakanta in TNG: "Journey's End") * Roy Jenson (Cloud William in TOS: "The Omega Glory") * Kerrie Keane (Alexana Devos in TNG: "The High Ground") * Alissa and Heidi Krämer (Megan and Jenny Delaney in VOY: "Thirty Days") * Michael Mahonen (Brone in VOY: "Nemesis") * Barbara March (Lursa in TNG, DS9 and Star Trek Generations) * Derek McGrath (Chell in VOY: "Learning Curve", "Repression") * John McLiam (Fento in TNG: "Who Watches The Watchers") * Christopher Plummer (Chang in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) * Paul Popowich (Tim Watters in DS9: "Valiant") * Claire Rankin (Human form of Alice in VOY: "Alice") * Duncan Regehr (Ronin in TNG: "Sub Rosa" / Shakaar Edon in DS9) * Percy Rodriguez (Commodore Stone in TOS: "Court Martial") * Allan G. Royal (Braxton in VOY: "Future's End" and "Future's End, Part II") * Michael Sarrazin (Trevean in DS9: "The Quickening") * William Shatner (James T. Kirk) * Cathie Shirriff (Valkris in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) * David Sobolov (voice of Slar in ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") * Scott Thompson (Tomin in VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me") * Kate Vernon (Species 8472 impersonation of Valerie Archer in VOY: "In the Flesh") * Gwynyth Walsh (B'Etor in TNG, DS9 and Star Trek Generations) * Marc Worden (Alexander Rozhenko in DS9: "Sons and Daughters", "You Are Cordially Invited" / Klingon Prisoner in ENT: "Affliction") Done. --Alan 23:50, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Removed In , Stubbs says, " Once, centuries ago, it was the beloved national pastime of the Americas, Wesley." In light of this statement, it seems unlikely that the London Kings was a baseball team in Europe. So, I have removed the following.Lakenheath72 (talk) 18:08, February 6, 2015 (UTC) London Kings During the 21st century, London, Ontario may have been the home of the professional baseball team, the London Kings, who were established in and . It is equally likely the team could have been based out of London, England, United Kingdom. :Not that I'm objecting to the removal of the very tenious possible reference to London, Ontario, but that's incredibly circumstantial evidence you cited. It being a beloved national pastimein the us does not at all preclude it from being played in a respectable but non-"beloved national pastime" capacity elsewhere. After all,that's how it is today. Or Stubbs might have linked the sport to America just because that's the country most associated with it by far, like one might say Judo is a Japanese thing despite being widely practiced almost worldwide. Or he might even have guessed or known Crusher to be American lineage and thus framed things that way after learning Crusher had learned it from his father. And secondly, you remove the whole section despite only objecting to a small aspect of it. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:40, February 6, 2015 (UTC) There is a difference between the Star Trek universe and the real world. In the ST universe, baseball was played only in the Americas (North, South, and Central).Lakenheath72 (talk) 00:38, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Er... really? How do we know that? -- sulfur (talk) 11:44, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :From that super-vague quote, apparently. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:23, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::The Japanese love baseball. - 05:25, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Removed The Mackenzie River runs through a large section of Western Canada. ( ) The river's name is illegible on the map.Lakenheath72 (talk) 14:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC)